This invention relates in general to filtering apparatus which has at least one bag filter assembly, which includes a flexible tubular gas permeable filter element or fabric filter bag for separating particulate matter from gas, and deals more particularly with an improved arrangement for releasably securing the bag assembly to the apparatus.
In an apparatus of the aforedescribed general type the bag filter assembly is usually supported within a filtration chamber. The flexible tubular bag filter is supported by an elongated tubular skeletal bag support frame which is received within the bag filter. The support frame is secured to the wall of the filtration chamber in association with a clean-air outlet opening in the chamber wall. Dust-laden air is drawn into the filtration chamber and exhausted through the clean-air outlet opening causing particulate matter to accumulate on the surfaces of the bag filter. Dust particles which accumulate on the surface and in the pores of the permeable bag filter ultimately reduce its efficiency. The bag filter assembly must occasionally be removed from the filtration chamber to facilitate bag cleaning, repair or replacement. The present invention is concerned with an improved arrangement for attaching the bag filter assembly to the apparatus whereby it may be easily removed and replaced, as required. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved bag filter assembly attaching arrangement which may be secured to resist loosening due to vibration inherent in the operation of such apparatus.